Digimon: The New Generation. A NEW THREAT (pt. 1)
by Sparkster-Knight1
Summary: 4 kids and 1 older Digidestined get thrown into the Digital World, to stop 2 Virus Digimon from destroying both worlds!!


DIGIMON: A New Threat: Part 1  
  
First of all, Digimon: Digital Monsters is (C) TOEI Animation. But, the Digimon I created, and the humans I created are (C) Me. Nyah! :P  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 years after the triumphant victory with the Digidestined Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K, Kari, Willis and Ken, two dark Digimon stand in front of eachother, cackling.....  
  
"Eeheeheehee! I never thought that the Dark Masters would be defeated so easily!" the first one said, waving an arm.  
"Hawhawhawhaw! It's obvious that they had weak points.... WE will create more powerful Digimon! Digimon that have no weaknesses!" the second one said, cackling away.  
"And when our four stand triumphant, we will revive him.." the first one said again, cracking it's knuckles.  
"And he will destroy the Real World..... Only, this time, I hope he will not fall as easily as he did with the first bunch of 'humans!'" the second one cackled.  
"Heck. He won't fall at ALL! HAHAHAHAHAAA!!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The alarm clock went off.  
"Unnhh... ummph....." a drowsy figure opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.  
"Sparuko! Wake up!!" his mother called from the kitchen "It's 8:00, and Summer Camp starts at 8:30!! Get up!!!!"  
"Lousy Summer Camp..." Sparuko got out of bed, mumbling. He ruffled his hair, got dressed and went downstairs.  
"G'morning, Mom! Dad!" he said, as he sat at the breakfast table. "Where's Suikaru?"  
"Sparuko Kuaiito, I thought you didn't CARE about your younger sister!" Mom said, smiling.  
"She's outside," Dad began, "being with her friends before you two have to go to Summer Camp."  
"Figures." Sparuko said, chomping on some toast.  
  
".....And, like, he said 'If you're gonna squander 5 weeks worth of allowance, spend it on something useful, Suikaru!' And I said 'Dad, I'm 13 years old! Don't you think I can buy things that interest ME?'" Suikaru said to her friends.  
"Sui, you never cease to amaze me!" one of her friends said.  
"Yeah!" said the other, "But, what about your 15-year-old brother? Did he have some to-say about this?"  
"Yeah, but, you know how Sparks is..... Getting involved in other people's businesses.." Sui responded, and Sparks walked outside.  
"Excuse me for eavesdropping, but I do NOT stick my nose into other people's business!" Sparks said, leaning on his bike.  
"You just did." Sui said, grinning.  
"Uh.... yeah..... I knew that" Sparks dumbfoundedly said.  
"So, Sui! See you at camp!" Sui's friends said, running off.  
"See ya!" Sui waved.  
"C'mon, Sui. Let's go." Sparks said, getting on his bike and driving off.  
Sui got on her bike, and said "Hey!! Sparuko-baka! Wait for me!!!!"  
----------------------------------------------  
The clock hit 8:00.....  
Sotoka Kido, the cousin of Joe Kido, ran his fingers through his long, red hair.  
"O.k, Soto... Just keep it cool, and you'll be allright..." He said to himself.  
"Soto, quit talking to yourself, and get a move on! The Summer Camp takes about a half hour to get to, and it starts at 8:30!" his mother said, walking into his room.  
"Mom, isn't that the Summer Camp Joe used to go to? But said that he had too many panic attacks on a big adventure, and has been going to Summer School ever since?" Soto asked in one long breath.  
"Mmhmm. Same one." Mom said.  
"Oh, such torture!" Soto began," I am sent to a Summer Camp that my cousin had many panic attacks at! If he hates it, then I'll most likely hate it, too."  
"Oh, come ON, Soto. Don't begin again...." Mom rubbed her forehead, and walked out.  
Soto already ate, so he walked outside, and got on his bike.  
"Seeya later, mom!" Soto said, taking off.  
Man, Joe needs to be on Valium. He has been a nervous wreck ever since 6 years ago.. Digimon. Hah, what a fable. I'd loooove to see Joe's reaction when I tell him that it's not REAL! Jeez, I'm 2 years younger then him, and I have to reasurre him... What a job for a cousin to do.  
Soto was going through this in his mind, then arrived.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!  
"Sara, it's 8:00!" Dad said, nudging her from her bed.  
"mmmph.... only wake me when it's mall time" Sara said, putting a pillow over her head.  
"SARA TACHIKAWA! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT, OR I'LL----!"  
"O.K!! I'M UP!!" Sara yelled.  
"Sara, you're so much like your cousin, Mimi. Always wanting to go to the Mall." Dad said."Now, get out of bed, breakfast is ready."  
Sara got out of bed, and got dressed. She put on a very familliar pink hat.  
"Sara, after you eat, walk to the camp... It's only a 5-minute walk, and you will get there early." Dad said, giving her some eggs.  
Sara gracefully ate her breakfast, and got on her shoes.  
"Bye, Daddy! See you at the end of the day!" Sara waved.  
Oh boy, Sara thought, Mimi said that there was a secret to this Summer Camp. I wanna find out what that secret is! Maybe it's a biiig mall! A huge shop! Or maybe.... maybe a factory discount to the Tokyo Mall!! Yeah!! Mimi says that I'll have to wait until she arrives! I doubt it!  
Sara arrived at the Summer Camp, and waited for Mimi to arrive....... She waited........ and waited........ and waited.....  
"DARN IT, MIMI!! WHAT'S KEEPING YOU?!?!" she yelled. Sara looked at her watch and blushed... "8:07.... how silly of me.."  
------------------------------------------------  
At 8:30, Sparks and Sui arrived, with Soto not far behind.  
"Well, Sui. Record time." Sparks patted his siter on the shoulder.  
"Uh....... Sparks, don't pat me on the shoulder." Sui said in disgust.  
"What took you guies so long?" Sara asked.  
"What took US?" Soto said.  
"More like 'Why are you so early?'" Sparks shot back.  
"Well, Sparuko--" Mimi began.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!! CALL ME 'Sparks!'" he yelled.  
"O.k. Sparks.." Mimi began again. "My home is just down the street! It just took me three minutes to walk here!  
A van came into the Camp's parking lot.  
"Mimi!" Sara said, feeling more happier.  
"Hey, Sara-san!" Mimi said, getting out of her van.  
Sui whispered to Soto "Family reunion.... so boring." Soto nodded.  
Mimi then turned to the other three. "Early, huh? Well, no problem! Sotoka, you carry the Emergency Food!" Soto nodded, taking the familiar bag full of emergency food and supplies.  
Then, that's when it started going strange...... Some snow started to fall.  
Mimi said to the four and the other campers, "Inside the shelters! Now! Move it!!"  
  
After an hour or so, the blizzard ended. Needles to say, the canoe trip was cancelled.... Now, why does that line sound so familiar?  
"Allright! Mega snow drift!" Sparks said, walking outside.  
"Gosh, it's cold..." Sui said, trying to keep herself warm.  
"Odd.... Snowing in July.... Does that normally happen in Tokyo? I just moved here 5 months ago, y'know." Soto said, examining the snow.  
Sara ran outside. "Wow! Let's make snow angels!!" She ran to some snow, lied down and made some snow angels.  
Sparks, Sui and Soto gave Sara a skeptical look.  
"Oh, man! I just ADORE this! Maybe THIS is the secret to this camp! heeheehee!" Sara then opened her eyes. "Huh?"  
"What, Sara? I---- whoa.." Sparks began, then looked up. The other two looked up.  
"The sky is... malfunctioning?" Soto asked as he scratched his head.  
"I dunno..." Sparks said. "If Koushiro was here, he'd tell us."  
"Koushiro?" Sara asked, "Koushiro Izumi? THE Koushiro Izumi? Maaaan, he is a REAL hunk! Not to mention a computer wizard!"  
"I... LOOKOUT! INCOMING!!" Sui yelled. Four things were falling out of the sky. The four things hit the ground, creating a huge dust cloud. After the dustcloud departed...  
"Cough.... cough.... Is ..cough... everybody allright?" Sara asked.  
"I'm fine." Sparks got up, shaking the dust and snow off of him.  
"Never... unnh... better." Sui got up, rubbing her forehead.  
"Wh.... what was that?!?!" Soto worriedly asked.  
Then, the four things floated up. They were Digivices. They looked like a cross between a D-3 and an original Digivice.  
"Wha..?" Sparks asked gripping his flame-red Digivice.  
"Huh? What are these?" Sui asked as she held her snow-white Digivice.  
"Joe said something about things falling from the sky at this camp 6 years ago.... Could this be another incident?" Soto asked, examining his bright-yellow Digivice.  
"Well, mine is soooo pretty! A beautiful blue!" Sara exclaimed, hugging her aura-blue Digivice.  
"Well, this is no time to be gaping! SURFS UP!!" Sparks yelled. A HUGE tidal wave appeared, grabbing the four, and plunging them into the darkness.............  
---------------------------------------------  
Right now, my fingers are feeling quite cramped. Typing all of this would give YOU a pain in the fingers, if you were at it non-stop. So, let me bring you up to speed. Sparks, Sui, Soto and Sara (All start with 'S's... not surprising...) were at summer camp, when a huge blizzard hit (This sounds a lot like Season 1 at the beginning. It'll change soon.). They each found a Digivice after they were un-expectedly hit by four meteors falling from the sky. They have now been thrown into the Digital World......  
Who are these unknown Dark Digimon? Who is this Digimon the two unknown Dark Digimon are going to revive? Why were the four kids dragged into the Digital World? Why does this fanfic sound a lot like Season 1? And most importantly.. Can I stop asking these dumb questions that nobody'll answer?!?!?!?!?!  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Unnh..." Sparks opened his eyes, and he found himself lying on the ground. "S...S... Sui? You here?" There was silence.. "Sui?! SUI!!!" Sparks got up and looked around. "SUI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"  
"Unnnn... Sparks?" Sui opened her eyes after hitting a tree branch.  
"Sui! You're safe!" Sparks ran over and hugged her.  
"What about the other two?" Sui said, pushing Sparks away.  
"I'm... right here.." a woozy Soto said, walking to the area.  
Sara landed in a bush. "Uh.... I don't think that this is the Mall..." she said, rubbing her neck.  
  
Suddenly, a small giggle came from a different bush.  
"Who's there?!" Sparks asked, reaching into his kitbag.  
Out of the bush, a small Fox-head, with a flame sign on it's head, came out.  
"Hiya!" the Fox head said. "It's onwy me! DemiEmbermon!" The Digimon jumped into Sparks' arms.  
"YAAGH! Getoffgetoffgetoff!!" Sparks frantically said, running around.  
"Whooo... You'we making me dizzy... Stop!!" DemiEmbermon said, swirls in his eyes.  
  
Soto felt a small tug on his pantleg.  
"Yes?" Soto looked down, and saw a lizard head with a thunderbolt sign on it's forehead. Soto froze.  
"Don't be scared, 'dere. I'm yer buddy, DemiThundermon. We'r pals ferever!" the Digimon said, nuzzling Soto's shin  
"Uh... N-- Nice to meet you... I think..." Soto said, gently picking up DemiThundermon, patting it's head.  
  
Sara looked around, a blue Poromon-like Digimon flew into her arms. It had a crystal sign on it's forehead.  
"Hewwo!" it said  
"Uh....... hi? Who... are you?" Sara asked.  
"'Da name is DemiIcemon! You're Sara! Let's work togedder!"  
"Uhm......" Sara didn't know what to say, so she just stroked DemiIcemon's featers.  
  
Sui just sat on a boulder. She had NO idea what was going on, and just wanted to rest. Suddenly she felt something butting at her back.  
"Sparks. Stop it." She said, without turning around.  
"Sui? Stop what?" Sparks asked, in front of Sui.  
"You were butting my back, wern't you?" she scolded.  
"Was not! I was just talking with DemiEmbermon!" he replied.  
"You were butting me!! Admit it! You did!!" she scolded again.  
"Did not!" he said.  
"Did too!" she said.  
"Did not!" he said again.  
"Did too!" she said again.  
"Did not!" he said again.  
"Did too!" she said again.  
"Did not!" he said again.  
"Did too!" she said again.  
"PUT A CORK IN IT!!!" the thing behind Sui said. "You're giving me a painful headache. That isn't purrfect, like me."  
Sui turned around, and saw a small cat-like Digimon. It had a circle on it's forehead.  
"What-- Who are you?" Sui asked.  
"My name's Kittenmon! And, don't think about starting another argument!" the Digimon replied.  
"Uh... hi. I'm--" Sui began.  
"Sui! I know! We heard about you from Gennai." Kittenmon said, purring in Sui's lap.  
Soto walked over, DemiThundermon in his arms.  
"Gennai? Joe said something about some guy named Gennai....." Soto said, trying to remember.  
"Mimi said something about Gennai, too!" Sara said, walking up.  
"Listen, guies... I hate breaking up some memories here," Sparks said, "but we need to find out where we are, and how we can get back home!!!"  
"Right!" said DemiEmbermon, but then said "Wait...This IS home!"  
"To you Digimon, this is home... The Digital World.." Soto explained.  
"But our home is the Real World." Sui completed for Soto.  
"I see...." a sad Kittenmon pouted.  
"It'll be just like with the first humans.... Leaving the Digimon behind..." sobbed DemiEmbermon.  
Sparks hugged DemiEmbermon.  
"Don't be sad." he said, " We'll take you with us to the Real World!"  
"Sob.. sob... You .. sniff... mean it?" DemiEmbermon said, starting to look kinda cheerful.  
"Hey! You betcha'!" said Sui, hugging Kittenmon tight.  
  
Suddenly, a faint yell was heard, a girl screaming faintly in the background, and a faint "Poison Ivy!" ((Writer's note: We all know who THIS is, don't we? We'll all say the name together! 1..... 2..... 3......))  
"MIMI!!" Sara cried. Mimi then ran into the scene.  
"Not THIS again!!" she said, Palmon not far behind.  
"Only, this time it isn't Kuagamon!" Palmon explained.  
"It's Mantismon!" DemiEmbermon said.  
Sure enough, a LARGE Mantis Digimon came in.  
"Digimon! Battle positions!" Palmon ordered. DemiEmbermon, DemiThundermon, DemiIcemon and Kittenmon stopped cuddling and stood next to Palmon.  
  
"I'm going for it!" DemiEmbermon said, bouncing at Mantismon.  
"DemiEmbermon!! NO!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!" Sparks called.  
DemiEmbermon spat a small bubble at Mantismon, only being thrown back.  
"Let's go!" said DemiThundermon, bouncing at Mantismon,DemiIcemon and Kittenmon right next to him.  
All three spat bubbles, but none of the attacks seemed to hurt Mantismon.  
"Palmon! You try!" Mimi said.  
"Right! Poison Ivy!!" Palmon shouted, attacking Mantismon...... IN FAILURE...  
Mantismon countered the attack, and slashed Palmon.  
DemiEmbermon and the others slowly got up.  
"Unnnh... There's no other way..... Let's do it!" said DemiEmbermon.  
All five humans called out to try and make their Digimon come back, but they didn't listen.  
  
Suddenly, a cloud formed above DemiEmbermon, DemiThundermon, DemiIcemon and Kittenmon. Four beams shot out from the cloud, hitting the four Digimon, aaaannnnndddd......  
  
"DemiEmbermon... Digivolve to.......... Embermon!!" The bouncing Fox head was replaced by a small Fox.  
  
"DemiThundermon... Digivolve to........... Thundermon!!" The small Lizard head was replaced by a yellow Lizard on his hind legs.  
  
"DemiIcemon... Digivolve to............ Icemon!!" The Poromon-like Digimon was replaced by a blue Biyomon-like Digimon.  
  
"Kittenmon... Digivolve to.......... Chatemon!" The small Cat was replaced by a bigger Cat, but didn't grow by much.  
  
"What the----?" a baffled Sparks said.  
"Our Digimon.... changed" said Soto.  
  
"Yaaaah!! Ember Blast!" Embermon yelled, a small fireball flying from his mouth.  
"Thunder Buster!!" Thundermon said, it's fingers/claws used as electricity collectors, and shooting the stored electricity.  
"Ice Shooter!" Icemon flapped her wings, and ice pellets flew out.  
"Kitty Scratcher!" Chatemon hissed, and scratched Mantismon on the leg.  
  
Mantismon started to swagger, heading for a cliff.  
  
"All together, now!" Embermon said.  
"Ember Blast! Thunder Buster! Ice Shooter! Kitty Scratcher! Poison Ivy!" all five Digimon said in unison.  
  
"Raaaarrrgh!!! HNAAAARRRR!!!!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the huge Mantis yelled, falling off the cliff.  
  
"Alright!" Embermon said.  
"A Digi-Victory!" said Icemon.  
"We did it!" Thundermon said, making a pose.  
"Purrfect" Chatemon purred.  
"Mimi! Peice of cake!" Palmon ran up to Mimi and hugged her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Deep in the unknown lair...  
"Aaaaaaarrrrrgggghhh!!!" the first one said.  
"Defeated!!" the second one said.  
"But, this was just a warm up!" the first one said again.  
"We created Mantismon just as a warm up!" the second one said again.  
"But, we'll make even stronger Digimon! And destroy the five Digi Destined and their Digimon!" the first one said.  
"No... Not ALL of them!" the second one retorted.  
"Why not?" the first one asked.  
"One of the Humans..... has the key to reviving our only hope of destroying the planet!" the second one answered.  
"Ah, yes.... the girl with the Palmon.... But, we are still unable to escape this stupid barrier yet....." the first one said.  
"We'll break it, someday! Then, after THAT, we capture her, and destoy this pitiful world and the Real World!" the second one said again.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter One.  
  
So, how was it? Please R/R! I want to know how you thought it was! 


End file.
